Prince Olympius
Prince Olympius was the son of Queen Bansheera; the idenity of his father, is not known. He initially appeared as the infant Impus, who was cared for by the Demons in her absence. Diabolico considered little Impus to be a threat because Bansheera threatened to give Impus the Star Power. He eventually gained it when Diabolico was destroyed for the first time, maturing into the humanoid dragon warrior, Olympius. He took Diabolico's place as the Rangers' main antagonist, but because he was naive, he was not as adept as his predecessor. He gained access to the Aquabase when he captured four of the Rangers and assumed their forms. Carter Grayson (Red Ranger) was able to see right through him and foiled his plans, which resulted in Olympius falling into the sea and losing most of his personal power along with the ability to shape-shift. As a result, he was no longer a physical match for the Rangers. When Vypra and Loki took charge, they attempted to exert their control over the Prince. However, after the attempt to revive Bansheera went wrong and she came back deformed, he finally stood up for himself and forced the two into line. Olympius managed to destroy the Rangers once by using a device that allowed him to use the Rescue Bird against them, but Carter went back in time and was able to prevent Olympius from pulling the trigger. Olympius managed to revive Bansheera, but instead of treating him like a prince, she treated him as just another expendable pawn like the rest of her minions. His plans to win her affection were unsuccessful, and he quickly lost favor with her. When he discovered that Vypra and Loki were to take his place as second-in-command, he plotted to eliminate them by using the monster, Vilevine, to bury the two of them alive. Vypra and Loki survived and were able to resurrect Diabolico. In an attempt to destroy the Rangers, Olympius employed the services of the Shadow World's Gatekeeper to trap the Rangers in the Shadow World roaming with defeated demons. However, he himself became trapped at Diabolico's bidding when the gateway was destroyed and the key was stolen. He was forced to absorb the destroyed Demons, evolving into an even more powerful dragon-like version of himself. However, he still needed more power to escape the Shadow World. Jinxer, still loyal to Olympius, placed a Star Power link inside the Aquabase generator to provide Olympius with more energy. Olympius was a difficult opponent until Angela Fairweather broke the link to the Aquabases energy and weakened Olympius enough for the Rangers to defeat him. His Star Power was destroyed by the Omega Megazord during the battle. He recuperated under the care of Jinxer, with the others not knowing he was still alive. Once fully healed, he returned to the service of Queen Bansheera, never realizing that she had abandoned him when he had been trapped in the Shadow World and considered him as expendable her other minions. He later took revenge on Diabolico by besting him in battle and had his mother turn Diabolico into a mindless slave. Olympius and the mindless Diabolico attacked the Rangers. However, the demonic child's plans were derailed when Diabolico regained his mind and rebelled against him. Olympius struck down Diabolico, but the combined Mega Battle and Trans-Armor Cycle fire appeared to destroy Olympius. This was not the end of the duo, though, as Queen Bansheera transformed them into new Super Demon forms, with Diabolico now back under her control. With their newfound power, they were able to cripple all of the existing Zords. The Rangers were forced to resort to the new Life Force Megazord, though it was still dangerous to its users. Olympius and Diabolico perished against the new machine. Diabolico would be seen again later in spirit form, but Olympius would not. Olympius was responsible for the creation of a variety of different monsters. Most of them were either fire-elemental (like Fireor and Trifire) or reptilian (Freezard and Infinitor); others included Mantevil, Vilevine and an unhatched Monster Egg. He proved to be a noteworthy adversary to the Rangers, but being new at wielding the Star Power put a great strain on him, so he had to slowly get used to his new powers. In his first encounter with the Rangers he swiftly defeated them and managed to capture four of them within the Star Power. Soon after that, he used the Star Power to turn himself into nearly identical duplicates of his prisoners and used this power to infiltrate the Aquabase. However, he was weakened from the exposure to water, and he could no longer contain the Rangers inside the Star Power. In battle Olympius displayed excellent physical strength, stamina and skill in using various weaponry. He primarily used a double-bladed spear. At times he even used some of the Rangers' own weapons against them, including Carter's rescue blaster and the RescueBird. Olympius also showed the ability of pyrokinesis by expelling fire and controlling it. He proved to be a skilled warrior by defeating an army of undead demons and even besting Diabolico twice, finally destroying him the second time. In his more powerful draconic form he displayed great powers by reflecting the Rangers' weaponry and firing his own energy. However, to maintain his strength in this form he needed another energy source, which was why he drained power from the Aquabase. Once the link to the Aquabase was broken, leaving him without a suitable energy source, he was considerably hindered. Even so, he managed to survive blows from the Omega Megazord and Lightspeed Solarzord that would have normally destroyed other monsters, weakening enough only to revert him back to his normal form. In his Super Demon form he was at the peak of his power. By combining his powers with Diabolico he managed to destroy nearly all of the Rangers' Megazords, a feat that very few villains and monsters are capable of achieving. Eventually they were both destroyed by the Lifeforce Megazord. Olympius' physical appearance and anatomy varied radically over the course of series. His first form (Impus) resembled a hybrid of a Furby and a baby dragon. His second form was a humanoid dragon warrior with a white-skinned human face. Olympius twice absorbed powerful demonic energies, turning him into two different dragon monsters. The first dragon form was a more demonic version of himself, with his well known white face with a malebolgia like jaw; his second dragon form was more like Godzilla, with a proeminent reptilian snout and without his white face. Impus was voiced by Brianne Siddall while Olympius was voiced by Michael Forest. Notes *While Olympius' first televised appearance was Olympius Ascends, he first appeared in the VHS release (titled Power Rangers In 3D) of Trakeena's Revenge. *The Star Power symbol on Olympius' chest varied differently in design between original footage and when compared to Sentai footage. In early episodes (as well as in Trakeena's Revenge), the symbol was flat shaped, while in later episodes, up until Olympius losing the Star Power, the symbol was raised similar to his Sentai appearance. *In contrast with the Sentai, Impus transformed into Olympius before Bansheera returned. Appearances See Also de: Prinz Olympius Gallery Ghostkd.png|Olympius in his advanced form. Drago.png|Olympius in his dragon form. Category:PR Villains Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:demons Category:Main PR Villains Category:PR Generals